3 Types of Joshaya
by maddieindizney
Summary: A lot of people like to bash on this ship by saying it's "illegal", and wouldn't be acceptable if the roles were reversed for Josh and Maya, which got me thinking. What if the roles WERE reversed? Would it be cuter? Would it be creepier? Let's find out. JOSHAYA


**Let's be honest here: Joshaya is an awesome ship! Maya likes Josh, we can tell that Josh likes Maya, and he is very mature about their situation. Despite this, a lot of people like to bash on this ship by saying it's "illegal", and wouldn't be acceptable if the roles were reversed for Josh and Maya, which got me thinking. What if the roles WERE reversed? Would it be cuter? Would it be creepier? Let's find out. We'll play out the same Joshaya scene for each type, but with the roles reversed. The scene is based off of the one from Girl Meets First Date, but modified for the story's sake. Takes place in Riley's room (but Riley is not present at the time), and in each situation, Maya/Josh is going to be going to a party.**

* * *

 **Joshaya Type 1: Josh is a 14 year old boy who likes Maya, a 17 year old girl who doesn't necessarily return her feelings for him.**

"Hey," Josh said, entering the room. "Heard you're going to a party tonight."

"Yeah, I am," Maya replied, putting on her makeup with a small mirror in her hands. "It's a college party."

Josh smiled and walked over to Maya. "Were you thinking about taking me with you?" he said with a hopeful look on his face.

Maya laughed and looked at him. "Still too old for you, Josh."

"Three years!" Josh said, throwing his hands up in the air. "What's three years in the history of love?"

He walked closer to Maya with each word he spoke. "They found some cavemen footprints, a man and a woman, they didn't know how old they were. All the scientists could tell was that they were holding hands. You know why? That was all that was important."

Maya put down her mirror and looked at Josh with a grin. "You've been doing your research, haven't you?"

Josh eagerly nodded, looking at Maya with loving eyes. He was in love with his niece's best friend. They were both about three years older than him, but he didn't care.

"Tell you what," Maya said, and stood up. Josh couldn't help but notice how beautiful Riley's friend was. "When you get to be my age, I'll consider taking you to a party."

"Three years from now?" he asked, disappointed. "Will you wait for me?"

Maya laughed and patted his head. "I'll do my best, Josh. Now beat it, I need to finish getting ready."

 **Okay, that was cute! See? Joshaya can still be cute with the roles reversed. Or can it?**

* * *

 **Joshaya Type 2: Josh is a 17 year old boy who likes Maya, a 14 year old girl who doesn't necessarily return her feelings for him.**

"Hey," Josh said, entering the room. "Heard you're going to a party tonight."

Maya was at the dresser, looking in the mirror to decide which necklace she should wear to the middle school party she was going to. "Yeah, I am," she said, giving Josh the side eye. She knew that he had a crush on her. It was really obvious. "It's a party for people in middle school."

"Well," Josh said, taking a few steps forward. "Do you want to go to a college party with me? It would be a lot more fun than-"

"You're still too old for me, Josh," Maya said, turning around to face him. "Not gonna happen."

"Three years," Josh started. "What's three years in the history of love?"

He walked closer with every word he spoke. "They found some cavemen footprints, a man and a woman, they didn't know how old they were. All the scientists could tell was that they were holding hands. You know why? That was all that was important."

Maya looked at Josh, who was right in front of her, with wide eyes. "Um, okay Josh…" she said, not sure how to respond.

"Keep looking at me," he said, staring into her eyes. He was in love with his niece's best friend. She was three years younger than him, but he didn't care.

Maya looked at Josh nervously, then said, "Did you hear that? Was that Riley calling me? I think Riley's calling me. COMING, RILEY!"

She ran quickly away from Joshua and out of the room, while Josh's eyes were glued to her as she left. He sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

 **Oh God, that was creepy… It just isn't the same when the roles are reversed this way. And I'm pretty sure that THIS would be illegal.**

* * *

 **Joshaya Type 3: Maya is a 14 year old girl who likes Josh, a 17 year old boy who doesn't exactly return his feelings for her.**

"Hey," Josh said, entering the room. "Is Riley in here?"

Maya turned around from her seat at the dresser and looked at Josh. She couldn't help but smile. "Josh!" she exclaimed, and stood up.

Josh raised an eyebrow at her. "I'm guessing that's a no?"

"Whatever you need to say to Riley, you can say to me," Maya said with a smile, and gave him her best flirty face.

He gave her a weird look, but said, "I need to tell her that I'm going out. There's a party going on later tonight."

"I'll go to the party with you, Josh!" Maya replied, raising her hand.

Josh smiled and shook his head. "Still too old for you, Maya," he said back.

"Three years," Maya said, slightly throwing her arms up in the air. "What's three years in the history of love?"

She walked closer to him with each word she spoke. "They found some cavemen footprints, a man and a woman, they didn't know how old they were. All the scientists could tell was that they were holding hands. You know why? That was all that was important."

Josh looked at her with a shocked and conflicted look on his face. "Wow, Maya…" was all he could manage to say.

"Keep looking at me," she said, mesmerized by Josh's eyes.

Josh looked at her for a few more seconds, not sure what to do at this point. "Um, you know what's really important is my friends are waiting for me downstairs," he said, staring at Maya. They locked eyes for a second and then he ran out of the room. Maya sighed and went back to her seat at the dresser. Maybe next time would be different…

 **That's the Joshaya we know and love, and the one I like the best! Not creepy, but awkward in a cute way. Not too overbearing, because Josh is the anchor of their little "relationship" they have going. And it's awesome because it's not exactly unrequited love as some people might see it as. Josh likes Maya, but doesn't let their relationship go further than that yet. Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed this… whatever it is, haha! :-D 3**


End file.
